


Hinata and Jasper

by SapphireSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, because one is an idiot, gotta have some action to make things happen between these two, maybe adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSlayer/pseuds/SapphireSlayer
Summary: So of course the first thing I decide to write and share here is something that's an au to the main universe that these characters were created for. Because why heck would I actually write something for the main universe, when I can write an au >>Basically a romance story where the two main characters eventually get there after some events that force them together, but one is a disaster when it comes to relationships and it gets off to a rocky start.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Hinata and Jasper

Hinata paused in what he was doing when he felt the disturbance in the forest’s barrier, which was then followed by a loud crashing sound. He didn’t know what caused it, but his small tail raised up in alertness as his head turned in the direction it came from. He moved as fast his faun legs would carry him, nimbly jumping across the forest floor. As he came closer to the source, the woodland creatures were making a mad dash away from whatever had crashed into the forest, exclaiming monster and dragon as they fled. Hinata raised his staff in preparation and approached cautiously.  
As he moved past the trees, he saw lying on the ground a large dark blue dragon. The dragon wasn’t moving, and judging by the scene, it was obvious he had crashed landed. Hinata wondered briefly if the dragon was dead by the look of the numerous large wounds on his body, but he could sense life force coming from him still. The dragon then shifted slightly, looking as if he regained consciousness.  
“You are trespassing in this forest. Don’t make any sudden movements,” Hinata warned the dragon, standing in view, but not too close to give himself reaction time just in case.  
The dragon perked up a little when he then noticed Hinata was there. His form then shifted, shrinking in size to a humanoid form, while retaining some dragon traits of horns, wings, tail, and scales covering some parts of his body still.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, don’t be alarmed.” The dragon sat up on the ground, holding a wound with one hand. Hinata saw that his clothes had materialized as he shifted forms, as well as his equipment.  
“Any weapons, please place them in front of you,” Hinata took a step closer and inspected him more. He could never be too cautious since he had dealt with hunters and poachers before.  
Thankfully, the dragon complied and set his weapons down on the ground as Hinata asked him to. Hinata then came over to the dragon and knelt down to inspect his wounds. At Hinata’s request, some animals came and took the dragon’s weapons away. Hinata could easily read the expression on the dragon’s face as he watched his stuff get taken away.  
“Just a precaution. If we find you to not be here under dubious circumstances, you will get it back promptly.” Hinata gave him some clean cloth to hold against a wound to try and slow some of the bleeding. “Can you stand?”  
“I think so, just need a shoulder to lean on.” The dragon steadily rose to his feet with Hinata’s help. Though Hinata could tell the dragon was not placing all his weight onto Hinata’s shoulders. But he seemed to be managing fine, so Hinata left it at that. It was obvious he was going to be the stubborn type to say he was fine and not accept any more help than this.  
Hinata led the dragon to a nearby hut where he called for some dryads to heal his wounds. While the dragon was laying down and being tended to, Hinata placed a spell over him so he wouldn’t be able to get up.  
“You’re not to leave this hut. I’ll be right back,” and with that Hinata left to go repair the barrier.

When he returned he found that the dragon had fallen asleep, which was good considering all of his injuries; large gashes, numerous cuts, plenty of bruises, cracked ribs, and battered wings. Luckily, dragons were known for their fast healing rate, so with the help of the dryads, he seemed to be doing much better.  
After a moment, the dragon’s eyes opened up, and he smiled up at Hinata.  
“Ah, it’s the kind angel who helped me.”  
“Seems like you’re suffering from blood loss.” Hinata wasn’t going to be swayed by some ridiculous line. “Here, this will help.”  
Hinata handed him a bowl of a simple but tasty broth that was also medicinal. The dragon sat up some, accepting the bowl and slowly drank from it.  
“My name’s Jasper. What’s yours?”  
“Hinata,” he answered, not seeing any reason to withhold his name.  
“Nice to meet you, Hinata,” Jasper smiled at him, looking quite charming with that handsome face of his.  
“Likewise. Now, what happened?”  
“Straight to business, I see. Well, I was injured, fell, and crash landed into this forest.”  
“What injured you?”  
“Some monsters, though it seems they didn’t follow me when I landed in this forest.”  
“The barrier would have prevented anything hostile from entering. Where did these monsters come from? How close are they to here? Why were you fighting them?”  
“Geez, one question at a time. They’re close, but not so close that you’d have to worry about them. I’ve got the situation handled, so once I’m healed, I’ll be leaving and taking care of them.”  
“It’s my responsibility to protect this forest. If there’s a possible threat, I will see to it personally. When you’re healed, you will show me where they are.”  
Jasper was about to protest, but when he saw the determined and unwavering look in Hinata’s eyes, he just sighed and laid back down.  
“Fine, but don’t expect me to save your cute butt if something happens.”  
“I can handle myself.”  
Despite Jasper’s words, Hinata felt like he could rely on him in a pinch. Jasper didn’t seem the type to just leave someone alone if they were in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more on these characters and the actual universe they were made for, there is a link to my content on world anvil for it in my profile.  
> Check it out if you want, but fair warning, it is a bit incomplete...


End file.
